1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable braking device and more particularly to a magnetic adjustable braking device for facilitating or providing variable loads to sporting equipment or the like. This subject braking device features a compact configuration, stable performance and excellent durability.
2. Prior Art
Braking devices used on sporting equipment can generally be categorized into the following areas: 1) friction type; 2) hydraulic cylinder; 3) fan; and 4) generator. In the friction type braking device a disadvantage is that such is easily worn out and provides unstable loads. For the hydraulic cylinder type braking device, the cylinder has been found to leak, with the added disadvantage of noise and poor braking performance especially when the temperature of the liquid is high. With respect to the fan type, Such has a very large size and is not easy to adjust. Additionally, the fan type braking device has poor aesthetic appeal. With regard to the generator type of braking device, the cost is high and construction is complicated, leading to a higher cost.